Fred: A Hero Wanted Fanfiction
by HaylsValo
Summary: A story about Tommy Flanagan's character, Derek, from the film Hero Wanted. Before the events of the film, Derek and an accomplice break into a rich old woman's house after she is hospitalised. The house should have been empty but it wasn't. The old woman's granddaughter is asleep in the very same bedroom that contains the jewel's Derek wants to steal. And she knows who Derek is.


_I do not own the character of Derek or anything associated with the film 'Hero Wanted'. I only own my own original characters, Winifred and Keith. This was written purely for entertainment value and I make no profit from it. _

Derek slipped inside the house through the open back door on the count of three, knowing that by then, his accomplice Keith had switched off the alarms.

Keith was the chauffer to the rich old dear that lived in the house and he'd let Derek know that morning that the old dear had been hospitalised, leaving the house empty and an easy target.

They'd be in an out in less than twenty minute's; Keith had informed Derek of where all the expensive jewels were kept while he in turn was heading to the basement to crack open the safe that was filled with hundreds of thousands of dollars.

They'd split the takings 50/50 then go their separate ways.

Swift and silent, Derek dashed up the stairs, two at a time, shotgun clutched in his hands, the one he'd grabbed just encase the old bat that lived in the house had returned early.

He reached the third floor, slipped into the room behind the fourth door on the left as instructed, not expecting to find anyone behind it.

But there was; sprawled out on the bed asleep, her light brown curls tumbling in front of her pale face, lay a woman dressed in an oversized chequered shirt, panties and not much else.

"Shit!" Derek cursed under his breath, pointing his shotgun at the sleeping woman. "Yeh fuckin' twat Keith! Yeh said the place would be empty!"

He didn't want to shoot the woman – this was meant to have been an easy job, a quick and clean one that didn't include murder! – and nor did he want to wake her. But to get to the old dears jewel's he was going to have to loop round the bed.

He looked round quickly, searching for something he could pull down over his face to disguise his features, certain that the sight of the shotgun in his hands would be enough to stop the woman doing anything stupid, should she awaken.

He eased open a drawer, but found it empty, so searched another, and another. All were empty.

But then he spotted it, hanging over the headboard; a scarf, long and dark, something he could wrap round his face.

He crept forward as fast as he dared, shotgun pointed at the sleeping woman, his heart pounding frantically.

_Goddamit why did this woman have to be here? He should be done by now! Heading back to the getaway car, bag filled with jewels!_

Just as Derek was close enough to reach out and grab the scarf, the floorboards below him creaked, the noise of it loud and harsh in the silence of the room.

"Shite!" he cursed under his breath as the woman stirred. He fingered the trigger of his shotgun, ready to fire if needs be; sure he didn't want to kill the woman, but he would if he had too.

But then she swept the hair out of her face, opened her eyes and sat up. Derek gasped, shotgun dropping to his side and stared in disbelief.

"Fred…" he whispered as the woman jumped at the sight of him, cursing as she dived out of bed and looked frantically around for a weapon. Derek was quick to point his shotgun at her once again. "Don't move!" he barked as he did so. Fred didn't; she grabbed a walking cane from the end of the bed and brandished it at Derek. "Drop it Winifred!" Derek ordered.

"Nice to see you too Derek." Winifred gasped breathlessly, eyebrow arched, a smirk on her lips. Nevertheless she dropped the cane. "What the fuck are you doing here?" she asked as she pulled a pack of smokes from her shirt pocket.

"I was gonna ask yeh the same goddamn thing." Derek said, taking a cigarette when Winifred offered it. He lowered his shotgun so that she could light it, but then turned it on her once again.

"Well I think I know why _you_ are here." Winifred drawled, a knowing glint in her eye. "I'm here so I can look after my nana when she's released from hospital."

"Well if yeh know why I'm here then yeh might as well step aside and let me take what I came for!" Derek snapped, nodding his head at the jewellery box on the windowsill.

Winifred laughed, the noise dry and cruel, taking a long drag on her cigarette before she answered.

"You really think I'm going to let you walk out of here with my grandmothers jewels?" she asked.

"Aye, yeh are!" Derek spat. "Cause if yeh don't I'll shoot yeh. I've got no qualms 'bout doin' that."

Winifred didn't say anything to that, she just smirked and sat down on the edge of the bed, flicking the ash from her cigarette into a candle holder on the bedside cabinet.

"Although thinkin' 'bout it, I should just shoot yeh anyways." Derek drawled, stepping forward, aiming his gun at Winifred's heart. "Yeh know who I am; yeh'll turn me in teh the coppers before I could even get outta the door."

"Now why would I do that…" Winifred said, stubbing out her cigarette before standing and stepping towards Derek, pushing the shotgun aside without so much as blinking an eye. She drew level with Derek and pressed her lips to his, teasing him by running her tongue along his lower lip before pulling away just as he started to kiss her back. "When I have just as much to lose?" she asked as she stared right into his eyes.

Derek chuckled softly then, his lip curling smugly. _Yes, Winifred did have just as much to lose as he did._

She'd been his girlfriend five years previously, not only his girlfriend but his partner in crime too. Together, they'd invaded and robbed liquor stores, taking as much booze and cash as they could.

She would pose as the vulnerable woman, lost and afraid in an unknown place, and would trick the store clerk into coming out from behind the counter and away from any weapon or secret alarm them might have hidden back there. Derek, who'd already be in the store, would then point his gun at the clerk and order them into the store cupboard. There, he'd bound and gag them while Winifred helped herself to the contents of the cash register. The couple would then load up on fine and expensive wine's, bottles of sprits and whatever else took their fancy before fleeing into the night, never to be seen again.

But then they'd decided to up their game. There was a large convince store in the next town over from where they lived that was well known as a place you didn't work at unless you were desperate because the owners were too cheap to hire too many members of staff and the clerks frequently worked long into the night alone.

It was an easy target. Or rather, it should have been. Things went wrong and the clerk was able to trip the alarms, ones that automatically closed all the shutters, rendering escape almost impossible.

Winifred had gotten out. Derek hadn't. He'd spent three years locked up for the crime and although the cops knew he'd had an accomplice, he'd not turned Winifred in. Not even when they'd offered to reduce his sentence.

An artist's impression of Winifred still hung in that store; she was still wanted for the robbery. If she turned Derek in for robbing her grandmother's house he could just as easily turn her in for the convince store robbery, marring her clean record for the rest of her life.

"Aye; yeh would have just as much to lose." Derek grinned smugly as he finished his cigarette with one long, drawn out drag. "So yeh might as well let me at the jewels sweetheart."

"You're forgetting something Derek." Winifred sneered. "I am not your sweetheart; not anymore."

The young brunette had promised to wait for her man, to be there for him when he was released from prison, but she hadn't. She'd not even bothered to tell him, despite writing to him every week, she just hadn't shown up. She'd also moved and changed her number, giving Derek no way of finding her.

"No." spat Derek, eyes darkening menacingly. "Where the fuck were yeh when I got outta the joint huh?" he demanded, fingers curling tighter around his shotgun, despite the fact that it was pointing at the floor.

"I was riding someone else's big, fat cock." Winifred drawled slowly, smirking arrogantly, eyebrow cocked.

"Yeh dirty whore!" Derek barked, spitting in Winifred's face before backhanding her so hard, the sounded echoed throughout the room. Winifred didn't scream or make a sound, despite her split and bleeding lip, her bruised cheek. It may have been five years, but the memory of Derek's past beatings was still fresh in her mind and she knew well enough not to make a sound. That only pissed him off even more so. "I loved you! Hell; I love you still!"

"And I loved you. But now? I've found love with a man that knows how to love a woman without battering her around!"

"Oh aye?" Derek asked, eyebrow cocked, a smug grin on his lips. "Bet he doesn't make yeh scream like I do; nobody makes yeh scream like I do sweetheart." He drawled in her ear, biting down on her lobe just a little.

Winifred bit back a groan, but was unable to stop herself shuddering. He was right; no one could make her scream like he did. He knew how to make her cum and he did it well. She in turn, knew just how to make Derek's toe's curl, knew how to make him cum so hard he couldn't stand. They were a sexual match made in heaven.

"Just as I thought!" Derek chuckled as he felt Winifred shudder. "Come back teh me Fred; we'll take the jewels, the cash and we'll head teh Brazil like we always planned. We'll fuck on the beach every day and live like kings." He drawled, casting his spent cigarette to one side so that he could run a hand up Winifred's bare, exposed thigh.

"What about my nana?" Winifred asked, her breathing thick and haggard as Derek's fingers reached the hem of her panties.

"Fuck her; she's rich enough not teh miss the jewels and cash." Derek said as he tugged Winifred's panties down her hips. The soon pooled at her feet, allowing him to see just how wet she'd become. "She can hire someone teh look after her; she doesn't need yeh. I do."

Even though she knew it was stupid, even though her mind was screaming at her not too, Winifred nodded once before turning her head and pressing her lips to Derek's. He didn't hesitate in kissing her back, in roughly shoving his tongue in her mouth as he cast his shotgun aside and backed her towards the bed, his pants suddenly straining tight.

"Spread yeh legs for me." He drawled as he shoved Winifred back onto the bed below. "Nice and wide darlin'." He added with a chuckle as he started to unbuckle his pants.

Winifred scoffed but she was too damn desperate to have Derek inside of her to do anything other than what he'd said. She lay back and spread her legs wide, knee's bent, feet flat against the bed as she hastily unbuttoned her shirt, revelling her bare and ample breasts.

"Fuck; yer tits are even better than I remembered!" Derek smirked as he dropped his pants, freeing his throbbing erection.

"Just shut up and fuck me Derek!" Winifred gasped. "I fucking need you and I need you now!"

"Patience sweetheart; good things come teh those who wait!" Derek chuckled as he crawled between Winifred's legs, kissing her deep and hard as he lined himself up at her wet and waiting entrance.

But before he could thrust up into her they heard it; the sirens. The police were on their way and from the sounds of it, there were at least three cars heading towards the house.

"Shite!" Derek spat, as he leapt out of bed. "Goddamn coppers!" he growled as he pulled on his pants. "Did yeh call 'em? Set off some silent alarm then trick me in teh bed teh make sure I was still here when they arrived?" Derek demanded, eyes dark and narrowed, flashing dangerously as he picked up his shotgun and brandished it at a hastily dressing Winifred.

"No!" Winifred cried as she hopped out of bed, smoothing down her hair before pulling on her panties. "Your little buddy must've set off the alarms!" she added as she gestured at the floor. Derek shoot her a confused look. "Don't think me a fool Derek; you never worked alone and this was clearly an inside job! Tell me, is it the gardener? The butler?"

"Keith; the chauffeur." Derek spat. "Useless piece of shit he is." He added, unable to believe Keith had been idiot enough to set off the alarms he'd insisted he knew how to deactivate.

"The blonde?" Winifred asked frantically. "Green eyes? Tattoo of a woman on his left forearm?"

"Aye; that's him." Derek nodded.

Winifred just nodded, before wandering towards her grandmother's jewellery box, clearly pondering something as she did so.

Derek continued to point his shotgun at her. He was getting nervous now, the sirens were getting louder and he needed to think of a way to escape before the police arrived.

Before he could speak up or flee the room, Winifred wrapped her fingers around her grandmother's jewellery box before turning and holding it out towards Derek.

"What, yeh want me teh get caught red-handed? Is that it?" Derek sneered.

"Take it and run Derek." Winifred said, pressing the box into his hands. "In the library on the first floor there's a door behind the wall hanging. It should be open. Behind it there's a staircase. There's a corridor at the bottom; go right along it to the very last door. It open's up in the basement of the empty house next door. You can escape from there."

"Yer just gonna let me walk outta here, with yer grandmother's jewels?" Derek asked, eyebrow cocked. "Not even gonna come with me eh?"

"I can't!" Winifred cried. "My nana knows I'm here; if I disappear, they'll be looking for me."

"What about Keith? He knows who I am sweetheart; who's to say he won't turn me in?" Derek asked as he shoved the jewellery box in his jacket.

"Oh he won't, trust me." Winifred grinned.

"Are yeh fuckin' him or somethin'?" Derek spat, clearly disgusted.

"No." Winifred promised with a shake of her head. "But I happen to know about the coke he deals while he chauffeurs my nana around. I'll only keep that to myself if he doesn't say anything about you!"

"Yer brilliant Fred, yeh know that?" Derek grinned. "Now I know why I fell fer you."

"Good to know." Winifred chuckled. "Now go Derek; I've got to go and talk to Keith now, before the cops get here!" she ordered, shoving him towards the staircase.

"Aye, aye, I'm goin'." Derek nodded.

"First door on the right." Winifred informed him.

"Thanks." Derek nodded as together, they started dashing down the stairs. They paused together in front of the library, stared at one another, both lost as to what to say. "I've missed you Fred." Derek drawled eventually.

"I've missed you too." Winifred replied, pecking him on the cheek. "I wish I could come with you, I wish we could be together but…" she trailed off as the sirens got even louder. "I can't let you go to jail because of me; not again."

Derek nodded his head, understanding. It had been because of Winifred that he'd ended up in jail the last time. It had been because of her that things had gone wrong. She'd let the clerk get a good look at the gun tucked into her pants. She'd been the one to pull it on him as he'd pressed the alarm. It'd been her mistake and Derek was the one that had paid for it.

"I love you Fred; don't yeh ever forget that." Derek sighed, frowning as he looked at Winifred for what might just be the last time.

"I love you too Derek." Winifred replied. "No man will ever, ever come close to making me scream like you do!"

Derek chuckled at that, before snaking his arm around Winifred's waist, jerking her close and kissing her deeply. The kiss was hard and bruising, passionate and desperate, leaving both parties breathless.

"Go!" Winifred ordered as the cops pulled up outside.

Derek nodded and ducked into the library without daring to look back. He escape route was just as Winifred had descried it and soon he was in the basement of a dusty, abandoned house. He slipped out of a window that was already broken and fled into the night.

Two days later, Derek sat in his apartment alone, staring down at the jewels' that Winifred had given him. They were worth a lot of money, hundreds of thousands of dollars, but he'd been unable to bring himself to sell them just yet.

They were his last link to her (he'd burned everything he owned that linked him to her after getting out of jail) and he was still worked up after their encounter at the house.

He'd not realised that he'd still loved her or how much he'd missed her until then.

He wanted her back but he wasn't stupid enough to go after her; he'd only end up back in prison if he did.

Derek was stirred from his thoughts by a loud knock at the door and, thinking it might just be the police, come to arrest him after all, he grabbed his gun.

"Who is it?" he barked, fingers curled round the handle.

"It's me!" came Winifred's voice. "I'm alone, open the door."

Derek did, albeit somewhat slowly, and sighed in relief when he saw that it was Winifred and she was indeed alone.

"How'd yeh find me?" he asked, stepping aside to let her in.

"Oh please Derek, out of the two of us, I'm the one with the brains." Winifred drawled, sounding amused, as she dropped down onto Derek's couch and grabbed his smokes. "I did what I had to do to find you."

"Not that I'm not pleased the see yeh here, cause believe me sweetheart, I am." Derek said as he shut the door. "But what _are_ yeh doin' here?"

"When nana heard about the break in, she had a heart attack." Winifred explained, a hint of sadness in her voice. "A fatal heart attack. She left me a _lot_ of money." She added with a wild grin.

"What about the break in?" Derek asked before he could get too excited. "What do the police think? What has that twat Keith said?"

"He confessed to doing it alone on the promise that I kept my mouth shut about the coke." Winifred explained. "Apparently he has thousands of dollars worth just sitting in his den… He'd go down for a very long time if the cops found that." Winifred chuckled. "And as for the missing gems? Well, when the police asked me what was missing, I said nothing. And if anyone questions their whereabouts now? Well, she left them to me so…"

Derek grinned then, cast his shotgun aside.

"So Brazil then sweetheart?" he asked. "We can be there by tomorrow afternoon." He added, grabbing Winifred's hand before dragging her up onto her feet and pulled her close, arms tight around her waist.

"Only if you meant what you said about fucking me on the beach every day and us living like kings!" Winifred grinned. "Well, in my case, queen."

"Oh aye, I meant every fucking word." Derek assured her. "But first, I think we need the finish what we started the other night!"

And with that he pressed a bruising, passionate kiss to her lips as he swept her off her feet and carted her into the bedroom.

They made it to Brazil by the next afternoon and, for a year, nearly two, they lived as Derek had promised; like a king and queen, fucking every day, surrounded by the utmost luxury. But of course, they were criminals and sooner or later everything had to go wrong. They squandered all the money they had on drugs, booze, expensive cars and jewellery. Soon they were indebted to a notorious drug dealer who soon became fed up by their lack of payments. He broke into the couple's apartment, slashed Winifred's throat as she slept and left Derek with a threatening note that he'd soon go the same way if he didn't pay up what he owed. The message was written in Winifred's blood. After weighing down Winifred's body and dropping into the ocean, miles out, taking just her necklace as a reminder of her, Derek fled back to America where he meet up with his old cell mate, Skinner McGraw…

_**There is a link on my home page to a picture of Winifred.**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. **_


End file.
